Alexander (summon)
Alexander (アレクサンダー Arekusandā) is a summoned creature that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its attack, Divine Judgment, sometimes just called Judgment or Justice, deals Holy-based damage to all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV of the Giant of Babil]] Alexander does not appear in ''Final Fantasy IV, however, Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Giant of Babil looks very similar to the future summon, particularly the incarnation seen in Final Fantasy VI. Housed on the Red Moon, the Giant of Babil is summoned to the Earth by gathering the Crystals at the Tower of Babil to activate a dimensional elevator. The connection with Alexander is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil in the DS release, which uses Divine Judgment, Alexander's signature attack. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander first appears as an Esper in Final Fantasy VI. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Divine Judgment (Justice in earlier translations). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Holy X2 *Protect X10 *Shell X10 *Dispel X10 *Remedy X15 Alexander also appears in the Anthology version's FMV, where it proved to be highly effective against the final boss. Its attack not only seriously hurts Kefka, but also apparently detonates his tower. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Summon Materia found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman lurking in a cave. Its attack spell is called Judgment, costs 120 MP and deals Holy damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many monsters weak to Holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of Holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being exclusive to a major plot point in the story. Alexander's spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Guardian Force obtained by Drawing from Edea Kramer in Galbadia Garden or, if missed, from Catoblepas in Ultimecia Castle. It attacks with Holy Judgment. His name on the Spanish version of this game is "Alejandro". Abilities learned from Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Alexander cannot be summoned by the player in ''Final Fantasy IX; instead, Alexander plays a major role in the storyline. .]] Alexander is the Eidolon used by the Summoner Tribe hundreds of years before the start of the game, back when they inhabited the Mist Continent. During an experiment however, the Eidolon went on a rampage. To stop Alexander from being used again, the Summoners left the Mist Continent, and divided Alexander's gem into four fragments with one fragment, the Memory Earring, remaining behind before it comes to Eiko's possession. Hundreds of years later Kuja desperately seeks Alexander's power so he can overthrow Garland and become ruler of both Gaia and Terra. Alexander can only be summoned when all four pieces of the Gem are gathered at Alexandria Castle. Using Queen Brahne Alexandros's greed, Kuja manipulates Alexandria to conquer most of the Mist Continent, obtaining Linblum's Falcon Claw and Celyra's Desert Star gems while the Silver Pendant in Princess Garnet eluded capture. Eventually after Brahne's death, when Kuja uses Bahamut to ravage Alexandria, Garnet manages to summon Alexander with Eiko's help and it defeats Bahamut easily with a flurry of holy light. However, when Kuja tries to summon the Invincible so he could steal Alexander and manipulate the Eidolon for his own uses, the plan backfires with Garland takes control of the Invincible and uses it to destroy both Alexander, damaging most of Alexandria in the process. Unlike previous games, Final Fantasy IX gives more details to Alexander's nature. This is the first time where Alexander's Holy element is drawn out by four magnificent, seraphic wings. The Eidolon's immobile qualities are explained by its guardianship and attachment to Alexandria Castle. Tetra Master *Card 070 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server, as well as the final boss in the ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Alexander, The Iron Colossus, was constructed countless eons before the game began by the now-dead Alzadaal civilization. Upon its completion, the spirit of the true Alexander Avatar sleeping in a protocrystal animated the giant construct and fought against the Dark Rider, Odin. Both Gods were defeated in the battle, and the Alzadaal Empire was obliterated. The Iron Colossus fell to earth in fragments, becoming the modern day Ruins of Alzadaal. In current Vana'diel time, the Aht Urhgan Empire finds itself constantly besieged by the Troll Mercenaries, Mamool Ja Savages, and Undead Swarm. The Empire, as well as its enemies, the beastmen, resurrect Alexander's control core as a remedy to their woes. The core is much smaller than the original Alexander, though it is immeasurably powerful. This version is operated by a pilot within the device, Razfahd; however, when Empress Nashmeira attempted to intervene, the Avatar Alexander possessed the device, awakening its true power. When Odin appears once again, Alexander and Odin attempt to destroy each other once more. Realizing that Alexander has no care for the Empire's inhabitants and would willingly destroy them in order to defeat Odin, Razfahd refuses to cooperate, and using the last of his strength, halts the Avatar from within. In the battle, Alexander uses his trademark Divine Judgment at 50% health, and has a variety of other new attacks, such as Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, and Mega Holy. Summon Alexander was released as a summonable avatar in the March 2010 version update. He can only be summoned by Level 75+ Summoners, and only while under the effect of the Summoner's Two-hour ability, Astral Flow. When summoned, Alexander consumes all the Summoner's MP, ends Astral Flow, and grants an enhancement to party members within range known as Perfect Defense. This ability grants near invincibility to all damage and status ailments to all party members in range for up to 90 seconds. If Alexander is stunned or somehow prevented from using this ability, he will vanish and can be resummoned 1 minute later. The duration is affected by the Summoner's remaining MP: if the Summoner summons Alexander with 100% MP, Perfect Defense reaches its maximum duration of 90 seconds. Final Fantasy XIII :''See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. Alexander makes a return in the form of a playable summon as Hope Estheim's Eidolon. Alexander takes on a far more humanoid appearance than in other games, possessing visible hands and legs for the first time. He uses his powerful fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang will first face him as a boss in Vallis Media, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. Alexander utilizes strong non-elemental physical attacks and acts as a Sentinel drawing in all enemy attacks. Alexander has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. A drawback to Alexander is that he is slow moving around the battlefield and takes longer to act than the other Eidolons, in some cases being late in healing Hope. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress that arcs around one edge of the battlefield while Hope gives him orders. He fires beams of holy light from his cannons and retains his trademark move Divine Judgment. According to Motomu Toriyama, Alexander is a "tactical commander." ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Alexander appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it "locks" the user's Bravery points for a short time, preventing any change. Like some summons in Dissidia, Alexander has two different appearances: an auto version, which is triggered by performing a Bravery Break on the opponent, and shows an artwork of Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a Manual version, which shows a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IX's third stage, and its manual version is in the second stage of the same storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alexander returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Seven: Resolve for Seclusion of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Alexander is the Guardian Beast of Light. He lives in the Clock Tower in Lostime and protects Shirma the Oracle of Light. Chocobo fights him after defeating Phoenix and Leviathan, the Guardian Beasts of Fire and Water, respectively, and Croma. When summoned, Alexander unleashes Holy Judgment on all enemies within a three-grid radius. The damage dealt is proportional to the player's current HP. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After'' Alexander is a summoning used by Kaze in the sequel of Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander is a card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), "Protector of Mankind", an adequate reference to the Summon's Holy elemental nature. It may also be a reference to the famous Macedonian king, Alexander the Great. it:Alexander pl:Alexander Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Avatars